


不朽

by Whirlball



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlball/pseuds/Whirlball
Summary: 在守梦者出现之前，黑卵圣殿的封印意外被破坏了。苍白之王和空洞骑士本不该再次见面。
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Pale King
Kudos: 17





	不朽

苍白之王从睡梦中惊醒。

距离它将纯粹容器送入黑卵圣殿，已经过去了数不清的年月。在那之后就没有任何关于瘟疫的消息，他的骑士一直在完美地履行着自己的职责。黑卵圣殿的封印由他亲手施加，象征着是整个王国最不可告人的秘密。但是就在刚在，封印竟然被破坏了。国王让飞行傀儡通知了自己的伴侣，随后便连夜启程，只带了几名傀儡守卫就离开了王宫。

圣巢的交通设施还未发展完全，所幸当初为了修建黑卵圣殿，它们打通了十字路周边的运输要道，好让这位王能够在第一时间赶往现场。来自王宫的车碾飞速穿行，入夜的圣巢除了巡逻的卫兵之外没有其他人。所幸苍白之王从不在它的子民面前露面，华贵的运输工具被当成了首都东区的贵族的所有物。

啊啊，果然。黑卵圣殿的大门被破坏了。虽然只是一个很小的缺口，但圣巢不可能有其他能打破封印的虫子。和螳螂部落的停战协议仍在，维斯帕和她的子民们早已封死了蜂巢的入口，剩下的强者只有圣巢的五骑士，但苍白之王肯定他们不会背叛。

白王检查着破碎的入口。应该再加上一道封印吗？或许它太心急了，黑卵圣殿内的空间专门为容器设计，其他的生物贸然进入就会被抽干力量，更何况容器有足够的自保能力，也许它应该和白夫人商议之后再采取行动。一番犹豫后，苍白之王命令守卫守住入口，亲自进入了圣殿。

通往容器房间的路漫长得不可思议，黑卵圣殿本身带来的束缚力就连苍白之王本身都不能幸免，而入侵者却一点痕迹都没有留下。不详的预感在这位造物主心中蔓延。真奇怪，它明明自信纯粹容器不会输给任何人，或许比起面对入侵者，更艰难的是面对它自己难以启齿的罪恶。

白色的盔甲碎片散落一地，圣巢唯一的纯粹容器，苍白之王的空洞骑士，此刻沉默地背对着它本不应再见到的主人与父亲。高大的骑士紧紧地攥着骨钉，曲着身子，与往日挺拔英俊的样子截然不同。房间里有战斗过的痕迹，却没有看到尸体。亲手击败了入侵者，却对自己的到来毫无防备吗？就在白王踏入房间的那一瞬间，封印再此亮起，原本一动不动的空洞骑士闪电般地突刺过来。

“停下！”一声训斥，空洞骑士停下了动作，它似乎还没有反应过来为什么王会出现在这里，它为了使出突刺而伏地的身子僵住，然后是骨钉落地的声响，骑士沉重地跪了下来。曾经高贵的王家礼仪和那件盔甲一样，几乎只剩残骸了。

同样惊愕的还有苍白之王，它几乎是立刻就后悔了。从离开深渊开始，纯粹容器对身为王和造物主的它完全地服从，哪怕是之后容器成为了空洞骑士，国王也从未发出过这样严厉地呵斥。

骑士跪坐在地上，脊背蜷曲，抬头看向白王，似乎等待着接下来的命令。

国王抚上那道裂纹，容器的面具是它外壳的一部分，这是一道深刻的伤痕。容器的外壳虽然伤得很重，内里却依然完好，它依然是个合格的容器。容器蹭了蹭那只手，细小的卷须从骑士原本是右手的地方生出来，爬上它的手腕，手臂。白王并不惊讶，容器早就能够自由操纵自身深渊的形态进行战斗。

“我们必须尽快重塑封印…”容器比任何人都清楚自己的使命，它此刻的样子让白王想起了自己刚刚将容器带回白色宫殿时，它也是这样抬着头，等待着来自父亲和王的指引。它叹息出声，“现在回你的位置上去。”

卷须爬上了半边肩膀，白王用了点力，但没能摆脱。“我的…骑士，你需要帮助吗？”空洞骑士点了点头，突然使力把对方按在了地上。

“你在做什么，快放开！”容器顿了一下，完全没有要放开的意思，剩下的那只手抓住了另一边肩膀，牢牢固定在了地面上。空洞骑士巨大的身躯笼罩在上空，这是白王从未见到过的光景。曾经骑士在它面前永远毕恭毕敬，只会伏低身躯亲吻它的手背。而不是像现在这样，光靠手指就几乎抓住了它的半个身躯。

白王身躯因为圣殿的束缚而沉重无比，法术倒是不受影响，但都没办法在不伤害骑士的前提下脱困。“好了，放开我。”它的声音温和了一些，那是它很早以前就不再对骑士使用的语调：“听话。”

空洞骑士的动作再次停顿，卷须慢慢地顺着来时的路退去。容器操纵卷须如同手指一样熟练，这个动作颇有些不情不愿的意味。

苍白之王没有催促，它向后退了一步，及地的长袍碰到了一件白色的物体。国王低下头，脚边是半块面具的碎片。那是什么东西它再熟悉不过了，小小的一块，和曾经的纯粹容器如出一辙——那是它本该封死在深渊里的罪孽，竟然一路来到了这里。

苍白之王回过头，正好迎上容器的视线。幻觉一般，虚空竟然颤抖了起来，深渊粒子从容器身上逸散而出。不好，杀死手足让它的心灵受创了吗？容器本不该是怎么脆弱的东西。既然入侵者（它实在不想用这个词）已经不再具有威胁，比起重塑封印，稳定容器的状况才是要务。

苍白之王从长袍下伸出手，搭上骑士的手腕。我很抱歉，我的孩子。它看着容器空洞地眼窝，无声地说道。但它的骑士何其聪明，覆在腰背上的手指再次收紧了。得到了默许之后容器靠过来，那笔挺的，仿佛白宫的梁柱般的脊背，此刻柔韧的树枝一样弯曲下来，将苍白之王被包裹在黑色的茧里。我很抱歉，我的孩子。它又无声地重复了一遍，伸出另一只手抚摸着容器外壳上的伤痕。你什么都没有做错，是我错了。

虚空卷须代替了骑士的手，缠住了国王的手指。这次苍白的王没有阻止，于是黑色的茧缩得更小，骑士的面具落在国王的肩膀上，动作比一只蝴蝶更轻。这个距离国王得在骑士的头顶——双角之间摸了摸。原本安分的卷须突然重新动作了起来，甚至顺着撩开白色的袍子，缠上了的腰和四肢。

“唔。”苍白之王的身躯僵硬了一瞬间，但它什么都没有做，甚至依然保持着搂着容器脖颈的姿势。于是那些卷须就变本加厉得移动了起来，它们在白王瘦小得多的身躯上摩擦，蠕动。不比抚摸更重的力道，却不容质疑得将怀抱中的生物牢牢固定在原地。

形式不妙，但它还不能离开，它必须忍耐。它的骑士一直都在忍耐。原本轻轻搭在骑士手腕上的那只手，不知何时已经紧紧地抓住了垂下来的布料。那原本是闪着优雅光泽的王室布料，现在已经变成了一块破布。

已经过去那么久了吗。岁月更迭，圣巢的子民在冬去春来中不断轮回，不老不死的只有黑色神殿中的空洞骑士和白色宫殿里的苍白神王。真的已经过去那么久了。

“啊……”国王终于漏出一声叹息。虚空卷须缠绕在苍白的外壳上，可谓亵渎。很快，深渊就不满足于流于表象的抚弄。它们钻入白色壳甲之间的接缝，越来越用力，越来越急躁，想要确认这具身躯的真实。一条卷须甚至在它的嘴边试探想要往里钻。

这就太过了。苍白之王正准备出声阻止，但不等它有机会发出任何一个音节，那截卷须就趁虚而入。显然，它的孩子将张嘴的动作当成了另一次默许。用同样的方式探索着体腔内部的空间， 缓慢而强硬地抚遍了口腔内部的每个角落，最后与舌纠缠在一起。它仰起头试图逃离，却被搂着腰拉得更近。 过于亲密的触碰和微妙的不适感让它闭上了眼睛，却在下一秒猛得睁开，因为几条卷须蹭到下身的生殖腔口，试图往里面钻。

国王背后的翅膀猛得展开，半透明的翼膜散发出比平时更加温润纯净的白光。如果是平时这动作一定威严无比，只是在现在的当口，这举动在未曾与人有过亲昵的骑士面前，仿佛在鼓励它，告诉它这是一次成功的取悦。 

虚空卷须在不成气候的抵抗之下成功找到了入口，那里比别处更加柔软且湿热。进入时几乎没有遇到阻力。这个事实让白王发出悲鸣，被堵住的声音在口中和虚空卷须一同震动。深渊卷须比任何有形物质都柔韧，在它体内扭动，摩擦，在体腔内探索。它的容器很聪明，很快就找到了让它身躯紧绷发出呻吟的部位，专注地刺激。

太过了。苍白之王本无意做到这一步，原本以为一些抚摸和安慰就足够了。而自己竟然也如此堕落，沉重与苦涩最后化作腹中发麻的快感。是它自己忘记了容器的学习能力有多么惊人。

很快，另一根卷须缠上了白王因为兴奋而鼓涨的雄性器官，最初只是轻轻收紧摩擦，但很快从对方的反应中找到了正确的刺激方法。包裹，套弄，甚至模仿出吮吸的动作。前后夹击的刺激夺走了这位王最后的矜持，它几乎完全斜躺在了容器的手臂上。隐藏在长袍下的尾部也被一根粗壮的卷须牢牢缠住，只有尖端在被刺激得受不了的时候在无助地颤动。

它的身形和容器相比实在是太小，容器操控的深渊卷须足以把它整个裹住。它的脚不知道什么时候离了地，只觉得手指和脚尖都被紧抓着疼爱着。国王的理智在溃散，实际上它原本就坚持不了这么久。而在悲痛和悔恨破茧而出之前，它就被牢牢锢在容器的怀里，反弓着身子高潮了。

高潮之后它失神了一会儿。那些把它缠得难以动弹的卷须不知道什么时候逐渐退去，只有容器用不再完美的外壳蹭着它的脸，而苍白之王抚摸着那锋利的弧度，额头贴着额头。它们就这么温存了一会儿，然后容器终于放开了它。空洞骑士回到圣殿的中心， 眼里的深渊里平静如水。

那么它也要做自己应该做的事了。苍白的封印被再次唤起，破碎一地的白色铠甲飞回骑士身上，形成新的囚牢。锁链刺入地底，将圣巢最不可言说的故事和新的秘密一起封存。

苍白之王离开了这座黑色的囚牢。从此以后，岁月更迭，圣巢的子民在冬去春来中不断轮回，不老不死的只有黑色神殿中的空洞骑士和白色宫殿里的苍白神王。黑卵圣殿中再没有过入侵者，而神王的国度永垂不朽。

End


End file.
